Enamorando A Mi Enemigo
by Oriharaizayan
Summary: Pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nunca me dejarías, siempre y cuando tu me odiaras...pero jamás pensé que te cansarías de mi y ahora quiero tenerte de vuelta, pero no como tu enemigo, sino como algo mas.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa en un departamento de shinjuku en el que se encontraba un pelinegro sentado en su sofá tomando grandes cantidades de alcohol de las mejores marcas y con un semblante triste en su rostro por lo que avía pasado hace unas horas atrás.

Flash de nuevo

Era un lindo día en las calles de ikebukuro donde todos los días avían constantes peleas por parte del titiritero de shinjuku y la máquina de pelea de ikibekuro a acepción de hoy, ya que ambos rivales se encontraban frente a frente sin pelear.

Izaya: ne, shizu-chan qu…que quieres decir con eso?- decía un confundido informante.

Shizuo: lo que digo es que ya me tiene harto esta batalla sin fin, ya me arte de pelear contigo maldito bastardo.

Izaya: shizu-chan, estás jugando verdad?

Shizuo: no estoy jugando, además deberías estar feliz de que a partir de ahora en adelante podrás ir y venir cuando quieras sin ningún problema.

Izaya: entonces a partir de ahora solo somos desconocidos.

Shizuo: así es, y no importa los problemas que causes, lo ignorare ya que nada de lo que hagas tiene que ver con migo, bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, adiós izaya-kun.

Fin del flash back

En eso solo pude observar cómo se alejaba de mi vista, de mi alcance, y de mi vida; realmente me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, quería retenerlo y decirle que se quedara, pero soy un cobarde que no tiene ni una puta idea de que hacer ahora.

Hola, espero que les guste y si quieren que la continué comenten, gracias :)

P.D: no soy buena con los resúmenes, ni los títulos pero por favor denme una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Avían pasado unas semanas y estaba devastado, no podía hacer nada, así que Namie se encargaba de todo por mí, me pregunto que debería hacer ahora para llamar su atención, para que vuelva a mirarme y que pronuncie otra vez mi nombre, jaja que estoy pensando, eso no va a pasar, realmente me sorprende lo patético que soy por extrañarlo tanto ya que nunca pensé que yo dependería tanto de su existencia para complementarme a mí mismo y no sentirme solo.

Namie: IZAYA - gritaba muy enojada y fastidiada.

Izaya: que quieres Namie?, y por favor no grites.

Namie: Izaya ya me tienes harta, y quiero que me ayudes ya que yo hago todo mientras tú no haces nada.

Izaya: tsk… y a ti que te importa, estoy depre y por eso no puedo hacer nada, así que cállate.

Namie: si es por shizuo por que no lo buscas y arreglas tu problemas de una maldita vez.

Izaya: ya lo intente, pero solo me ignora.

Namie: entonces por qué no intentas algo diferente.

Izaya: ¿diferente?

Namie: si, como intentar ser su amigo por ejemplo.

Hasta ahora no lo avía pensado, es decir, toda mi vida desde que lo conocí me la pase jodiendole la existencia para llamar su atención, ya que no sabía de qué otra forma acercarme a él, tal vez si le digo honestamente que quiero ser su amigo me acepte y en algún momento pueda decirle lo que realmente siento hacia él.

P.D: hola, aquí les traigo nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente me dirigí a ikibukuro a buscar a Shizu-chan y para mi buena suerte se encontraba solo en el parque y vaya sorpresa que se dio al verme cuando lo encontré.

Shizuo: Izaya-kun, ¿eres tú? – decía un confundido guardaespaldas.

Izaya: sorprendido Shizu-chan.

Shizuo: pues jamás te imagine usando blanco junto con detalles magentas, es decir, tu siempre vistes de negro o colores oscuros.

Izaya: pensé que un nuevo cambio de imagen me vendría bien.

Shizuo: y por eso también usas pupilentes magentas, extensiones y maquillaje por lo que puedo ver.

Izaya: me hace ver más joven.

Shizuo: pareces un cosplayer.

Izaya: jaja que gracioso, pero no lo soy.

Shizuo: aun así, me sorprende lo cambiado que te ves, realmente no pareces tú.

Izaya: eso es bueno o malo? – decía intrigado ya que la razón de su cambio de imagen se debía al rubio.

Shizuo: solo te digo que no te reconocí al verte.

Izaya: pero… tu qué piensas?

Shizuo: pensar que cosa?

Izaya: ya sabes, de mi cambio de imagen…crees que me veo raro o que no me queda.

Shizuo: pues debo de admitir que te queda bastante bien, aunque es raro.

Izaya: ¿raro?

Shizuo: bueno, como dije antes, tu siempre usas colores oscuros que al verte con colores llamativos es extraño, pero aun así… creo que te ves adorable. – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se volteó para que el pelinegro no viera su notorio sonrojo.

Izaya: oh… bueno, si shizu-chan dice que me queda bien debe de ser cierto. – decía igual de sonrojado que el rubio, solo que a diferencia tenía la cabeza agachada para que el otro no se diera cuenta sin percatar que el otro estaba en las mismas.

Shizuo: eh… por qué dices eso, es decir soy yo quien te lo está diciendo.

Izaya: es porque eres tú, es decir, shizu-chan es una persona honesta y muy directa que no dice cosas innecesarias o que no sienta.

Después decir aquello ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo ya que les había tomado de sorpresa aquellas palabras, el rubio no se las podía creer y pelinegro no se podía creer lo que avía dicho pero fue el quien decidió romper el hielo.

Izaya: haha esto es realmente sorprendente haha.

Shizuo: pulga ¿estás bien?, lo digo porque te comenzaste a reírte como idiota.

Izaya: haha sí, estoy bien haha.

Shizuo: ¿entonces, que te pasa? – decía confundido por la reacción del menor.

Izaya: haha es que esta es la primera vez que hablamos sin tener que discutir o pelear.

Shizuo: haha tienes razón, este debe de ser un milagro haha.

Izaya: pues que milagro tan raro y poco común jaja.

Shizuo: jaja por eso se les llaman milagros ya que son cosas poco comunes y probables.

Izaya: jeje cierto, cierto jeje pero está pasando jaja.

Shizuo: jaja esto es realmente raro queda risa jaja.

Izaya: sabes que es más raro jeje.

Shizuo: ¿Qué?...jaja

Izaya: pues que nos estemos riendo juntos como idiotas…jaja.

Shizuo: haha tienes razón, el que nos viera pensaría que es un mal chiste haha.

Izaya: jaja un mal chiste, más bien jaja somos un pésimo chiste sin sentido jaja.

Shizuo: joder, es tan gracioso que duele jaja enserio ya no puedo más jaja.

Izaya: ni yo jaja.

Shizu-chan y yo nos la pasamos riendo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, esto realmente estaba pasando y no era un sueño o mi imaginación, era real hasta que por fin paramos de reírnos como idiotas que parecía que jamás se detendrían.

Shizuo: jeje sabes, si te hubieras comportado así cuando nos conocimos podríamos haber sido amigos.

Amigos, eso me hubiera encantado, aunque, ahora que lo pienso…es verdad, puedo aprovechar esto para hacerme su amigo y ganarme su confianza hasta que pueda confesarle estos sentimientos que e traído cargando desde hace tiempo por él.

Izaya: a un no es demasiado tarde.

Shizuo: para qué?

Izaya: ya sabes…para ser amigos.

Shizuo: hablas enserio…pero si tú me odias, lo recuerdas?

Izaya: yo no te odio, nunca lo hice.

Shizuo: pero si te la pasabas jodiendome la existencia desde que nos conocemos.

Izaya: eso era porque me agradabas.

Shizuo: pues no lo parecía y si fuera así ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?

Izaya: cando nos conocimos tú me dijiste que me odiabas sin conocerme y pues…eso me lastimo a mí y a mi orgullo… y por eso actuaba de esa forma… pero a un así siempre quise ser tu amigo.

Shizuo: lo siento izaya, yo no sabía.

Izaya: jeje ese era el plan

Shizuo: jaja pues supongo que podríamos intentar ser amigos.

Enserio estaba escuchando bien, no estaba alucinando o escuchando voces del más allá que querían jugarme una broma, el hombre al que amo, el que profesaba odiarme y que hasta hace poco me ignoraba, me estaba diciendo esas palabras que aunque no fuera un te amo eran realmente mágicas para mi… jaja que cursilerías estoy pensando, parezco adolecente enamorada jaja que bueno que shizu-chan no sabe lo que pienso o me moriría de la vergüenza.

P.D: HOLA, me anime a subir el nuevo episodio, pero jamás pensé que me daría tanta flojera hacer un episodio, pero estoy feliz w ya que es el más largo que escribido hasta ahora y espero que a ustedes les guste.


End file.
